


This Time He Hated Himself

by m7storyteller



Category: Rome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated many people, but not as much as he hated himself at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time He Hated Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Rome S2E08: A Necessary Fiction / S2E09: No God Can Stop a Hungry Man. Or if you never watched Rome, the whole series...just to be sure.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

In his lifetime, he had hated many people, hated enough to kill, but none of them had he hated more than the woman that was lying on her deathbed, telling him what she had done.  Only telling him because she was dying from wounds she obtain coming to his rescue, not wanting to go to the afterlife with it hanging over her head.  For the life of him, he couldn't understand how she could have done such a thing, killing his wife and his unborn son, just because she wanted him for herself.  A calm rage came over him as her words of confession sank in, as he slowly wrapped one hand then the other around her neck.  He could feel the trembling muscles against his hands, as he began to squeeze, his eyes unchanging as he watched her struggle to breathe, his name coming out in gasps.

When he saw the life go out of her eyes, he released her neck, gasping from breath himself as the shock of her confession fully erupted in his mind.  This woman, had killed the only woman that he had ever fully and truly loved, all because she was greedy.  She was greedy for something she couldn't have, because if he was strong, he wouldn't have given into her that day when his wife asked him to beat her for not doing like she was told.  If he was strong, Eirene would be with him, with his son, both of them alive and well, instead of buried in the cold ground.

Looking at the dead body beside him, he picked her up and carried her outside, knowing what he had to do.  He couldn't stand looking at her anymore, not knowing what she had willing done out of hate.

He ignored the looks from those around him, some of them with their hands over their mouths in shock, some not known how to react.  Walking over to the river, he looked at her, cursing her name as he hefted her up and unceremoniously dumping her into the murky water, before turning away, still ignoring the on lookers as her body began to sink.  He felt grief when Eirene had died, not long after giving birth to his baby, but as he walked away, it all came back, because he now knew it could have prevented.  His wife's death didn't have to happen, but it did, out of hate and it was hate that allowed him to kill the woman that had killed Eirene.

Yes, Titus Pullo hated many in his life, this one more than the last, but worse of all, he hated himself for letting it happen at all, because of him. __

 _Finis_

[@ Livejournal](http://m7storyteller.livejournal.com/139135.html) | [@ Dreamwidth](http://m7storyteller.dreamwidth.org/132838.html)


End file.
